


No Matter What

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Baby Joe, Baby Nick, Fluff, Joick - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Joe and Nick through the years





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> This one is by far my favorite! I love pre JoBros Nick and Joe, and this one is actually pretty funny I think. Enjoy!

1992

Denise was never so happy in her whole life as when she came home from the hospital with Baby Nick. Her husband Paul was being very attentive and sweet, but God knew how long that was going to last. Well that wasn't true, Paul was an amazing husband and father, but, sometimes....there was just a glitch in the system. Nothing that made her stand up and gasp, but it was there. 

But she was happy. So very happy. She had her husband, her 4 almost 5 year old son Kevin and her just turned 3 year old son Joe. And now Baby Nick. 

Yes she was so happy. 

That night, Joe was stiller than he had ever been before ever. The new baby stared at him from the blanket that was wrapped tightly around him. He had the biggest, brownest eyes and just the tiniest puffs of hair, like whip cream on ice cream. He loved the hold the baby and apparently, the baby loved him too. Nick felt warm in his arms, so warm and soft. And he smelled so good. Joe shifted a little and Nick made a little squeak. Joe gasped and tears filled his eyes as his mommy walked over "Mama I broked him!" 

Denise laughed and took the baby "No honey, he is just hungry. You sit right there and I will go get the bottle. You can feed him if you want." 

3 year old Joe nodded and his eyes lingered on the blue blanket that was his brother. His friend at Pre-School, Jesse had been wrong, wrong. Babies were not the worst, they were amazing! Nick wasn't drooley or stinky. He was...amazing. That was a good word. 

He smiled all big when Mama came out. Yes his Nicky was amazing.

Denise was exhausted that night. She wanted nothing more than to just sleep hard and deep for a few hours until Baby Nick's first all nighter. She sighed softly and glanced over at her walk in closet that had been converted into a partial nursery. There was so much to consider right now. Who was going to share with who, where would Baby Nick sleep when he out grew the walk in closet (not to mention what she was going to do with her clothes in the meantime!) She shook her head and turned out the light, best leave it for morning when she could get her head together. She laid down and snuggled against Paul who was sound asleep; he would be dead to the world, so dead he wouldn't even help with the baby. He would just grunt and mumble something about the baby needing something, God Forbid he get up. Oh well, another glitch to be over looked and moved on from. 

Denise was just closing her eyes when she heard it. If she hadn't had her ear trained for Baby Nick, she may have never heard it, the door opening and the footsteps were so tiny and quiet. She rose up on her elbow a little peering into the dark room, the small night light by the closet making a small impression, but not a lot. Was it Kevin or Joe, did they need her? She sat up a little more and frowned when Joe came into focus. He didn't come over to the bed to talk to her though, he didn't even glance her way. She widened her eyes as he walked into the closet and laid out his Batman sleeping bag next to the bassinet. He walked over and smiled into it "Hey Nicky. I came to keep you company in case you wake up. And I can sing to you too! You won't be lonesome with me here I promise!" 

Denise had to smile as she watched Joe crawl into his sleeping bag and yawn. His small body curling around the bassinet legs, thumb going to his mouth. The Mom in her kicked in though and she got up, walked over to Joe and gently touched him. 

"Sweetheart, go back to you're own bed." 

Joe turned and looked at her, his dark eyes huge "But Mama, Nicky might NEED me!" 

Denise smiled "Honey anything that Nick needs, Mama can do. You need sleep, you're a growing boy and....." 

Her voice and smile faded when she saw the look on Joe's face. It was a sad but dark look. She had never seen a look like that from the 3 year old. She blinked and felt the urge to take a step back. Instead she shook her head and sighed "Alright honey, you can stay if you REALLY want to, but if you are too tired tomorrow, you're going to sleep in you're own room again. Understand?" 

Joe nodded and curled into his sleeping bag. Denise sighed, kissed his head, then Baby Nick's and went back to bed. As she laid back down next to Paul, she wondered for a minute if she should be worried. This seemed odd that Joe was THIS obsessed with Baby Nick. But as soon as she thought it, she brushed it away. They were brothers after all. Nothing more, No Matter What. 

1994

It was the morning of the first day of school. Kevin was dressed in his best jeans and a new shirt. He stood on the lawn holding his new backpack that had Mighty Morphin Power Rangers kicking all over it. He was almost 7, in second grade and ready to rock. However, 5 year old Joe was not quite on the ball yet even though he was starting Kindergarten today....well supposed to be. It seemed to Kevin it was a little hard to do when you were holding onto a door frame screaming. 

As Kevin stared, his Grandmother stood in the doorway trying to pry Joe's fingers away from it while Baby Nick stood in his diaper, holding a bottle and cried along with Joe. Ever since Nick had been born, he had been Joe's shadow. Every single moment of pain, joy or anger that Joe felt, Nick did too and vice versa. 

Denise was sure she was a sight on the lawn. Her purse swinging wildly in the wind, her skirt hiked up almost to her thighs (she was sure her panties were being flashed to everyone in the neighborhood), as she yanked and tugged her 5 year old son's legs and yelled: "Joseph Adam! Let go of the door! You have to go to school!" 

And Joe, clinging to the door for all it was worth, his little glasses sliding down his upturned nose as he dug his fingers into the wood so his grandma couldn't pry his fingers off as he half screamed and half cried: "NO MAMA! DON'T MAKE ME GO! STOP PULLING! HELP ME SOMEONE!" 

Denise gave one last yank, then screamed in frustration and dropped his legs. Joe hit the ground with an oof but didn't let go of the door "Mother stop!" Denise yelled at her Mother who was still trying to pry Joe's fingers off. Denise blew out a breath "Now Joseph, I am going to count to 3 and when I do, I want you to stop screaming and tell Mama what you want ok? 1....2....3."

Joe stopped screaming in an instant and looked up at his mother "I wanna stay home with Nicky." 

Denise blinked her eyes and pushed back her hair "Honey you have to go to school. Nicky will be here waiting when you come home." 

Joe started to cry huge fat tears "I DON"T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL WITHOUT MY NICKY!" 

Denise blinked again and rubbed her face. Where was this coming from? Joe had been talking about school since Summer started, he was so excited to go. What could have happened....then a light clicked on. Last night, Paul had made mention of once Nick was older putting him into Pre-School. Joe had been very excited and probably assumed Paul ment today and that Joe would be joining him. She groaned and pulled her hair in frustration "Joe honey you HAVE to go to school!" 

"NO! I AM NOT GOING WITHOUT NICKY!" He all but roared at his Mother. Denise sighed softly and looked at her watch. They were going to be late if she didn't do something fast and at the same time...this was here baby. Her Joey. Nick may be just an excuse, he had JUST turned 5, he may not be ready for school yet. Yes. That was it. She nodded and stood "Ok Joseph. You may stay home today, we will figure this out later. Go inside with Grandma and I will come home to work it out soon." 

Joe smiled and walked over hugging 1 year old Nick close to him and kissing his messy curls "See Nicky, I told you. I will wait for you always!" 

Denise bit her lip a little as she got into the car but shook it off, the boys were close. They were brothers and they were fine. Nothing More. 

By the afternoon, everything had been worked out. Joe would stay home another year, and start school the next year. In the meantime, Denise would home school him so he would be ready to start First Grade with all the other kids. She was pleased that things had worked out. Though Paul had been LESS than thrilled. He had spent most of dinner being silent and brooding. He had snapped at Joe a few times until the poor thing was almost near tears. Denise had sent everyone to bed early and stalked Paul into his small office 

"Would you kindly like to explain to me what the hell you're problem is?" 

Paul looked up from the bible and shook his head "You are spoiling Joseph. He needs to learn that not everything is going to go his way." 

Denise stood straight and stiff, glaring at her husband "I will remind you that he is barely 5 years old. And if I want to make sure things go right in my son's world a little bit longer, sue me!" 

Paul stood up almost squaring off with his wife. "It's weird! You said he wouldn't go to school because Nick couldn't go with him. Don't you think that is WEIRD?" 

Denise sucked in a breath "NO! No I do not! I think that its good that Joe has someone to adore and vice versa, Joe has been the odd man out too long I think!" 

Paul started to pace "I think its wrong and I think we need to stop it. Send Joe away to live with Butch and Gail." 

Denise went red with anger "No I think Paul, YOU need to be sent away. I think you need to go if you think for one second you are separating my kids from each other or me!" 

Paul blinked his eyes and took a step back from his wife "I only meant that..." 

Denise didn't stay to listen, she turned her heel and stormed out of the small room. She didn't stop storming until she got upstairs. She paused at the first door on the left and peeked in. Kevin was curled up in his bed sleeping soundly. She smiled and walked over kneeling down next to his bed. She pushed back his hair and kissed his forehead. Her Kevin, nothing bothered her little steadfast man. 

Denise stood and went across the hall to Joe and Nick's bedroom. She sighed and stood in the doorway. Baby Nick lay in his crib curled around an old stuffed dog snoring softly. Joe was on the other side, facing the crib, his glasses pushed up onto his forehead, his face relaxed in sleep. Denise walked over, pulled off his glasses and kissed his forehead. There was nothing wrong with her Joe. He was a perfectly happy, healthy little boy. And if Paul even thought for a SECOND Joe was leaving, he had another thing coming. Oh boy did he. 

Things at the Jonas house were very tense over the next couple of months. Paul couldn't talk to Denise without her blowing up at him. Which made Paul lash out ten times worse at Denise. Kevin had started wetting the bed which caused Paul to scold him, which pissed Denise off more. 

The only calm part of the current storm was Joe and Nick. Joe loved his Nicky and when Mama and Daddy were fighting and yelling, he would hold Nicky close and sing to him. Nicky loved to listen and would sometimes sing with Joe. He had even started calling Joe by a cool nickname, JoeBro. 

"Sing me nother song JoeBro." It made Joe tingle all over and he would sing Nicky more songs as his Mama and Daddy yelled and screamed. 

Like all storms, the one between Paul and Denise finally passed. Paul just stopped talking about Joe to Denise. He just figured if his wife was going to be this stubborn, she could deal with the consequences that came from it. 

So the family just buried the unpleasantness and moved forward. Joe never did start First Grade, or Second Grade. Each year it was always the same: Nicky can't go so I am not. And every year, Denise gave in. Paul said nothing, just nodded and kept his head down. 

In 1997 Joe finally agreed to go to school. He started the 3rd Grade and thanks to Denise's homeschooling, he was heads and tails above the rest of the kids in his class. Nick was almost the smartest in his Kindergarten class. Denise was sure that things would be better from now on. It just needed time. 

Her boys were fine. No Matter What 

2000

Nick was absolutely terrified of the new baby. He was just days past 8 years old, Joe almost 11 and Kevin this side of 13. A new baby was going to shift the family dynamic, instead of the 3 of them, there was going to be 4. How would that work? Nick knew: Joe was moving in with Kevin, because Kevin had refused to sleep with the new baby. This would cause Joe to bond with Kevin, and Nick would be stuck with the baby. A drooling, stinky baby that was going to be brought into his room in less than a week. 

He sighed and flopped onto the bare mattress that used to be Joe's bed. His bed had been given away and the older boys had gotten Bunk Beds. Nick moaned into the mattress and pounded his small fists into the mattress hard. Stupid baby! STUPID! 

He yelped when the mattress dipped and he looked up into Joe's eyes. He sat up and rubbed his annoying curls "Hey Joebro." 

Joe reached out and pushed the curls back "Hey Nicky J." 

Nick rolls over onto his back "Joe...I hate this a lot." 

Joe flops down next to him "I know Nick, I hate it too but its important. We have to share." 

Nick rolled to his side and curled against Joe "We won't be able to do this anymore." He said softly 

Joe patted his arm "Sure we will, I can come and cuddle in here with you and you can come cuddle in the bottom bunk with me. We can prank Kevin and have a great time." 

Nick nodded but knew it wouldn't be the same. Joe kept the nightmares away, he made sleeping easier. Heck he made everything easier, that's why Nick loved him so much. Joe was his rock, his strength and his heart. He would be nothing without Joe. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to fight the tears that were collecting. 

"It's not the same." He said softly "It's not the same." 

Joe wrapped his arms tight around Nick and fought his own tears "I know. I know." 

Frankie Jonas entered with world twelve days after Nick turned 8. Nick at first refused to sleep in his own room. The baby cried too loud, the room smelled funny all the time. Excuse after excuse led Nick to sleeping on floors, the couch and in Joe's part of the bunk. Denise finally put her foot down and Nick was forced to live with Baby Frankie. 

It wasn't too terrible after awhile. Frankie didn't smell too bad once you got used to it. And before he knew it, Nick was head over heels in love with Frankie. 

And Joe HATED IT! 

Joe didn't realize he was jealous. He just knew he hated that the baby was taking his Nicky away. The attention, the affection and the love. It was his job to do that for Nick. Not the baby's. 

So Joe did something a little crazy. 

He kissed Nick. 

Joe had the perfect excuse, it was Valentine's Day. Everyone did crazy things on Valentine's Day when you were in love. Joe loved Nick so it was fine to kiss him today. At least that's what the 11 year old TOLD himself. 

He cornered Nick in the backyard and gave him a Valentine's card that he bought at the store. Nick read it and laughed at the little frog. He smiled that sweet smile at Joe "Thanks Joebro!" 

Joe smiled and nodded "Now you have to kiss me!" 

Nick's cheeks colored to a strawberry color "What why?" 

Joe mushed his face together in a short scowl "Cause its VALENTINE'S Day! Duh!" 

Nick smiled a little, the red color deepening across his face "Oh ok then. Well when?" 

Joe looked around, no one was there except for them. "Now is good. Just lean forward and close you're eyes."

Nick did as Joe told him. Joe leaned forward and pushed their lips together. 

For Joe the kiss was awkward. A little wet and sloppy and it didn't last long enough for him to make a good opinion. 

Nick was too dizzy to say how he felt. He just giggled and blushed. Said things like "It was Nice and Wow!" 

Joe didn't know why, but Nick saying it was nice and wow made him feel pretty good.

Even if Nick was his little brother. No Matter What.

November 2005

Joe KNEW there was something wrong with Nick. 

Nick had been a part of his soul since they were very small. There was nothing that Nick did that Joe didn't know about first. 

So when he said he knew Nick was sick, he meant it. 

Of course everyone just brushed the 16 year old off. Nick is just tired from the tour, Nick is just growing, Nick is just this, Nick is just that. 

Joe got sick of hearing Nick just this and that. So he took matters into his own hands. 

And Kevin's since he had a driver's license and Joe didn't. 

Kevin hated going against their parents. The freshly turned 18 year old didn't know how to disobey at all. Joe planned on fixing that and cornered him when he was coming onto the bus. 

"We need to get Nick to the Doctor's Kevin." Joe hissed out as Kevin tried to walk past 

Kevin blinked his huge eyes "We need to do what...No Joe. You heard Mom and Dad, they said-" 

Joe shoved Kevin against the wall, his dark eyes snapping with anger "FUCK what Mom and Dad say. I say we are taking Nick to the Doctor's. You can either drive us or I will walk him. Which is it going to be?" 

Kevin drove them. 

There were a lot of things that Kevin tried to ignore; in their family you ignored a lot of things most of the time. But Joe and Nick made it hard to ignore them. Especially when Joe carried Nick out to the car wrapped in a blanket. Nick was small looking and very pale. Also, he looked pissed off. Joe slid into the car and Nick was fighting him now "I am fine! Damn it Joe! Kevin! Tell him I am fine." 

Joe just looked at Kevin in the rear view mirror "Just drive Kev ok?" 

Kevin drove as Nick yelled at Joe. And through it all, Joe just held Nick close and sang to him. Yeah sure, easy to ignore. 

Denise was furious at the boys. They had disappeared, no one was answering their phones and she was scared. 

So when Joe called her at last, she was ready to lay into him. Until she heard his frantic yells. Nick was heading for the hospital, sugar levels way up, Doctor worried. Hurry. Please Hurry. 

When Denise showed up at the hospital, she found the Doctor talking to Kevin. Who looked like he was 12 years old again.

Denise ran up to the Doctor panting softly "I am Nick's mother what is going on?" 

The doctor had them sit down. As soon as he said lets sit down, Denise knew it was bad. They never had you sit down if it was good news. Only bad. 

The words didn't really reach Denise. Sugar Levels, Diabetes, These things happen. Strong 13 year old, no reason he can't live a normal life. All Denise could think though is how do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on... when in your heart you begin to understand... there is no going back? There are some things that time cannot mend... 

Tired of listening to the Doctor Denise said: "Where is my son, I want to see him." 

The Doctor nodded and led her to the Pediatric Unit. Paul waited with Frankie and Kevin in the lobby while Denise walked to Room 353. She pushed the door open gently, quietly. She knew Joe was in there. She knew in her heart. And he was. Laying on his side, body pressed against Nick's. His cheek against Nick's. Matching tears running down their faces. 

From the moment she had held all four of her babies in her arms, her heart had ached just for a single second from a single thought she had. It wasn't her first thought or even a conscious one. But it was there, a knowledge that the thread was spinning out. And she knew that one day she was going to see her boys fall in love with someone. And if she was lucky, she was going to see them fall in love with someone that she too could love, respect and admire. 

And now her heart hurt again. Because looking at her 16 year old Joe and her 13 year old Nick, she knew what true, devoted, undying love was. She didn't have it, she didn't know anyone that DID have it. But she was staring at it right in the face. On the face of her children. They were in love with each other and neither one of them knew it. Obviously she had known it for awhile. Maybe that's why she was so relaxed when it came to their affection. She wasn't going to fight the work of God being done through her children. 

So instead, she pushed opened the door and moved to the chair next to the bed. She leaned forward and took the hands that weren't intertwined. She sighed softly and smiled "It's just a bump in the road guys, we will get through this. We always do and you two always come out together, pretty much unscathed. And we will again. Hmmm?" 

She pushed back Joe's hair and then brushed Nick's curls. "You are going to be fine guys. I am behind you." 

And she really was. No Matter What. 

2007

It had been a very long trip to see everyone in South Carolina. Paul loved to see his family in South Carolina and Denise did too. She just hated that it took so long. 12 hours in one car with a 6 year old, a 14 year old, a 17 year old and a 19 year old. All of them were bigger now and took up more room in the back seat of the car. So that was cause for tension, and since Paul INSISTED on driving, there was boredom. Next year when they did this, they were either going to fly down and back. Or only she and Paul were going. Kevin WAS almost 20, she was pretty sure he could look after the flock for a few days. 

After the 5 am stop, she got Nick up causing Joe to wake up. She figured that was going to happen since Joe was pressed up against Nick as always. She had him check his levels, adjust the pump, and eat something. She also got Frankie up so he could go to the bathroom. She gave him some juice and put him back in the car. 

The kids taken care of, Denise got back into the car and started to doze off. 

It was the screams that woke her up and then the crash. She jerked her head up and turned to see a Semi truck slam right into the back of the car. She can't scream because everything has stopped for them. The motion of her husband swearing and trying to stop the car has taken on the slowest movement in the world, like he is having delayed responses or something. Denise wants to yell at him, but she is too busy staring at the boys. Kevin has ducked down, bent at the waist assuming a plane crash position. His large hand pressed down on Frankie's back to mimic his position. 

Joe flung his arm around Nick and yanked them both to the seat. Joe's larger body covering Nick's. 

The car finally stops, and the driver of the semi gets the truck under control. And time comes back to Denise. 

Paul has gotten out and is yelling at the driver. Of course he would be more upset about the car than the kids. 

With trembling hands, Denise undoes her seat belt and leans into the backseat. 

"KEVIN! Are you ok?" 

The 19 year old raised his head a little, his dark eyes round with terror "Y-Yeah I am ok." 

She jerks her gaze to the tiny 6 year old "Frankie, are you ok honey?" 

Frankie lifted up his round face, tears wetting his cheeks, small body shaking "Y-Yes Mommy I am ok." 

She jerks her gaze to the other two. Joe is still on top of Nick and neither one of them are even trembling "Nick, Joe?" 

Not even a flutter come from the two of them. Denise starts to picture the two of them covered with blood and she can't see. She leans closer ready to touch them "Joseph!" 

Finally Joe's bigger body jerks a little and he sits up. His glasses are crooked and his face is pale, but he is ok. She lets out a sigh of relief "And Nick?" 

She is not asking Nick though. She is asking Joe. She has learned, since the night at the hospital when she found them that Joe is the Gatekeeper. Anything you want to know about Nick, you ask Joe. 

Joe helps Nick sit up. His curls are flying everywhere but he appears not to have a scratch on him "He is ok." 

Denise lets out a sigh of relief and gets out to talk to the driver as well. Yup, next year they are for sure flying. 

Nick sat on the hotel bed holding the video camera in his hand filming is current favorite subject: Joe. But then, Joe was always his favorite subject. 

Joe smirked and flopped onto the bed and lifted up the newspaper "WE made the headlines!" Nick set down the camera and crawled up next to Joe to read the paper with the headline: JONAS BROTHERS Expanding Horizons. 

The article went on to talk about their opening for the Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana Best of Both Worlds tour. Nick scoured the paper and sighed softly "No mention that Miley and I are dating." 

Joe rolled his eyes and he stood up on the bed and stepped over Nick to head for the bathroom "Nick tell me something, why the fuck are you dating her?" 

Nick was a little taken aback. Why was Joe asking now, he had been with Miley for awhile. He liked Miley a lot. Joe had no reason to question, espcially since he was dating AJ. Nick narrowed his eyes and spit out "Why the fuck are you dating AJ?" 

Joe peeled off his tank top and dropped it on the floor. He crossed his arms over his chest "I asked you first." 

Nick sucked in a breath. He saw Joe in various states of undress, that's what happened when you lived in each other's pockets. But lately, Joe in various states of undress had had odd effects on his heart rate. He took another breath "I am with her Joseph because I love her." 

Joe smiled that cocky smile, it was a deep smile. It warmed Nick in places he didn't know he had. Joe followed the smile with a simple "Bullshit." And then went into the bathroom. 

Nick's mouth dropped open and he stormed to the bathroom door and pushed it open. He tried to ignore the fact that Joe was now totally naked, tried and managed to tear his eyes away from Joe's toned ass and back to spit out: "I DO love her!" 

Joe turned, his hand testing the water, his dark hair going wavy from the heat in the air. "Again I say Bullshit. You are not in love with that Egocentric Princess. You are in love with the idea of love. Or...." Joe's grin deepened and he turned to face Nick and Nick kept his eyes focused on Joe's eyes. He refused to look at his brother's....anything else. No matter how much he wanted to. 

Joe smirked harder "You are running from someone else." 

Nick felt the blood drain from his face and before he knew it, he slammed the door and ran to the bed. He sucked in huge gulps of breath and tried to calm his racing heart. Joe didn't know. Joe COULDN'T know. That's why he was dating Miley. That's why he said he loved her. God knows he didn't, but if he didn't act like he did, he was screwed. 

When Nick FINALLY broke up with Miley, Joe broke up with AJ. AJ wasn't too upset, she knew that Joe didn't love her and barely liked her. He had started going with AJ because Nick was with Miley and he figured it would piss off both of them. And apparently, it had worked in theory. Nick was pissed off that he was dating AJ and Miley was pissed off because she started dating Nick thinking it would lead her to Joe. All it did was lead her out the door and around the corner. 

Nick swore off girls and decided to just focus on music. He was writing a bunch of new songs. Joe was helping him and for awhile, they seem to be getting onto the same page. And it's like the Nick and Joe show is back on the air. They are once again joined at the hip. And Nick is happy. Happier than he has been in a long time. 

Until 2007 turns to 2008 and Princess Bitch Face comes into the scene. And Nick hates her instantly. Taylor Swift. She throws herself at Joe. And Nick has to watch her sugar smiles and her sweet kisses and her "Oh Joe I love love love you!" And the squealing, no wonder the girl can hit the high notes. 

So Nick finds himself hiding in his room, writing his songs and hating Taylor with a passion he didn't even know he had. 

Hence why he called her one night, pretending to be Joe and broke up with her himself. 

And wasn't the world surprised when Taylor cried on the Ellen show about how much she hated Joe and how mean he was. Nick could only laugh because she was so fucking stupid. 

Which is what he had been telling Joe over and over anyway. 

2008

Joe thinks Camilla Bell is the most awesome person in the world. She can play video games like no one's business, she can eat like a Linebacker and not gain an ounce. And while she can't carry a tune in the bucket, she can act her ass off.

In short, Camilla is everything Joe REALLY doesn't want in a girl. 

Because she has all of the traits of someone else that he loves. 

And that someone is currently single, but also, currently his brother. 

So he is stuck with Camilla as a poor substitute of the handsome boy that crawls into his bed every night. 

It sucks a bunch when they break up because he really does want to love her. But he can't. 

"I just don't want what you want right now. I am sorry." 

Camilla does understand. She actually understands better than Joe thought she would. 

"It's Nick isn't it? Nick stole you're heart and won't give it back. You need to man up Joe and tell him so you guys can have you're amazing Love Story and have hybrid genius babies." 

Joe is sure his mouth his hanging to the ground at this point and he is even more sure that all the blood has fallen out of his body "H-How did you know?" He squeezed out from his tight throat 

Camilla laughed all warm and sweet "Because, I have siblings. But I don't undress them with my eyes. Or lick my lips when they are undressing for real." She pats his cheek and pecks his lips "Man up Joe or you're going to lose him forever." 

Joe watches her walk away, she is so sure and self assured. Just like Nick. 

He groaned softly "Shit I am in trouble!" 

And he was, No Matter What

2011 

The World Tour had ended. Side projects were jumping up. Kevin got married and now the boys were just enjoying a little well earned downtime. 

Nick still remained single. People started saying that all he ever really loved was his music. Which wasn't true at all. He loved Joe. 

But Joe...he was untouchable. Joe didn't run from Nick, so much as Nick ran from him. Nick didn't want to face the reality of being with Joe because being with Joe meant everything he wanted. And having everything he wanted scared him shitless. 

So when Joe starts dating Ashley Greene, Nick figures he has bought himself at least a year to find his courage. Also, get his own place and get the hell out of his parent's house. And try to work on growing some balls. 

What Nick didn't figure on is a late night March visit from Joe. 

Nick had been almost asleep when Elvis started barking his head off. It wasn't a fierce killer bark. It was more of a hey there is someone I know outside. 

Nick got up and peered out the window and spotted Joe heading for the front door. His shoulders were hunched and his head was down, something had happened. 

Nick ran down the stairs and opened the door before Joe even knocked. Joe blinked his eyes and smiled "Hey Nicky J." 

Nick smiled and moved aside so Joe could walk in "Hey JoeBro. Whats up?" 

Joe sighed and sat down on the arm of the couch. "Ashley broke up with me. It's weird, I am the heart breaker, I am the uncommittable Joe Jonas and this girl broke up with me." 

Nick sat down in the chair in front of him and bit his lip. "What happened?" 

Joe laughed "She said that she couldn't love me because there was no room in my heart for her. You took too much of it." 

Nick almost fell out of his chair. What is with Joe and dating these perceptive girls? It's like he WANTS to get busted. "And what did you say?" Nick stuttered out softly. 

Joe smiles "I agreed." 

You could have knocked Nick over with a feather at this point "You agreed?" 

Joe nodded and stood up "I agreed because I am sick of fighting against it." He turned and looked at Nick, the moonlight like a spotlight behind him, making his hair glow "Nicholas Jerry Jonas, I have loved you since I was 3 years old. I am probably going to love you until the day I die. Please tell me you love me too." 

Nick just stared at Joe. His heart beating so hard he could hardly breathe. And then, the spell is broken. With a cry he leaps into Joe's arms and knocks them both to the ground. Nick wraps his fingers into Joe's hair and smiles big and bright "Joseph Adam Jonas, I have been waiting for you to say those words since you kissed me on Valentine's Day! Of course I love you! Now kiss me you dork!" 

Joe sits up a little and slides his fingers through Nick's curls and presses their lips together for a heated kiss. 

The kiss goes on for awhile while Nick slides off Joe's shirt and drags his fingers over the warm skin. Joe groans softly and unbuttons Nick's jeans so he can slide his hand inside to cup Nick's hard length. Nick gasps softly into the kiss as Joe strokes him "Joebro, don't start a game you can't play out." 

Joe's lips quirk into a smile "Oh trust me Nicky J, this game I can play. No Matter What.


End file.
